Podría decir
by Unloved person
Summary: Podría decir tantas cosas de tí, podría decir que te amo, aún sin conocerte.  .  -Cursi-


**Disclaimer: OMG, odio esta parte… No recibo ningún beneficio económico ni blah, blah, blah, los personajes mencionados son correspondientes a la compañía Nintendo en su totalidad, sólo la trama de la historia es mía.**

**Advertencias: Estúpidamente cursi. Yaoi.**

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

**Podría decir que te amo, pero no te conozco.**

**Podría decir que te observo desde hace 6 meses en esta misma parada, pero parecería un loco.**

**Podría decir que me pareces la persona más bella del planeta, pero luciría como un acosador.**

**Podría decir que tus ojos son hermosos, pero se que saldrías corriendo.**

**Podría decir mil cosas sobre ti, sin embargo, prefiero sentarme detrás de ti en el autobús y pensarlas. Seré sincero, muchas veces he pensado en como sería tu reacción si te digo una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de ti. 6 meses observándote me han ayudado a conocerte muy bien. ¿Sabías que tienes miradas diferentes? 7 en total, cuando estás alegre, cuando estás triste, cuando estás molesto, cuando hablas con tus amigos, cuando lees, cuando eres frío, pero mi favorita de todas, es la ultima, tu mirada de determinación.**

**Tal vez realmente parezco un acosador. Pero no, solo soy un enamorado cobarde. Sonará cliché y cursi, pero me enamoré de ti el primer día en que te ví. **

**Si supieras, incluso da risa, pero desde aquel día, intenté averiguar todo sobre ti. Primero fue tu nombre. Marth Lowell(Hasta tu nombre es hermoso), quien diría que eres el mejor amigo de la novia de mi mejor amigo. Un poco confuso ¿No crees?.**

**Estudias en el instituto Brawl tu último año de preparatoria. Estudiarás medicina, por lo tanto te veré aquí en unos meses. La próxima semana cumples tus 17 años. Tu padre es dueño de una cadena de hoteles. Tu madre falleció cuando naciste, poco después tu hermana también. Tu padre es tu única familia. No tienes tíos, primos, abuelos. Nadie más que tu padre, estás casi tan solo como yo. **

**Te gusta mucho la música, Zelda (Que es la novia de Link, mi mejor amigo) me contó que tocas el piano y cantas. Espero que algún día me enseñes a tocarlo. Yo toco la guitarra, estoy en una banda, confío en que serías un excelente vocalista.**

**Tu color favorito es el azul, ese es el color de tu hermosa mirada. El negro, como la noche. El blanco, el color de la pureza al igual que tu. Mi color favorito es el azul marino, no tengo idea de porqué, solo me gusta ese color.**

**Te gusta la esgrima, a mi también. A Zelda le pareció maravilloso que yo estuviese interesado en ti, ella me lo ha contado todo.**

**Tu libro favorito es "Orgullo y Prejuicio" , te gustan las novelas románticas, dramáticas, y de suspenso. Mientras que yo prefiero no leer.**

**Te gusta mucho la poesía aunque no logras escribirla, tal vez yo podría enseñarte.**

**Te llaman la atención las armas de filo, me pregunto porqué. Yo conservo una colección desde que era niño, creo que te gustaría verla.**

**Mucha gente los fines de semana por la noche, prefieren salir a bailar, raras veces lo haces, yo se que prefieres ir a un café a tomar un capuchino y leer. Eso lo sé, porque te encontrado algunos sábados en mi café favorito. Coincidimos en eso. Ambos odiamos el ruido.**

**Al contrario de mi, amas los dulces. Yo los odio. **

**Se que parezco patético, no lo negaré, pero me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento en que te ví. Y algún día, cuando reúna el suficiente valor, me acercaré a ti. Algún día Marth Lowell.**

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

**No me culpen chicas, se que es realmente malo y CURSI, xD, lo escribí hace tanto que ni lo recordaba… lo subí únicamente por petición tuya Pharae.**

**Bueno, a fin de cuentas, demasiado drama ¿ne?, necesitábamos algo cuuuursiiiiiiiii! Hahaha xD, no hace falta que lo diga, no sirvo para las cursilerías como esta.**

**Por cierto, he pensado en lanzarme como beta, ¿alguna interesada?**

**Recibo: Quejas, denuncias, francotiradores, tomatazos, y Marth's? :D 3 **

**Gracias por leer mis cursilerías y dejar comentarios!**

**¡Di no a las drogas y al plagio!**


End file.
